Pick 10 Ninjago
by CrazyFangirl1999
Summary: I was bored enough said.WARNING THIS IS RANDOM!


_**Pick 10 Ninjago Characters**_

** Garmadon**

**1 Woke you up in the middle of the night,what do you do?**

Zane:Carmen get up

Me:Huh,What?Why did you wake me up?

Zane:I need assistance*points to the wires and buttons in his chest*

Me:*grumbles*Fine*gets to work*

**2 Asked you out what is your reaction?**

Me:I'd love too!

Kai:Where would you like to go?

Me:A walk in the forest, please.*Thought:OMG OMG YAY!*

**3 Walks into the bathroom while your showering?**

Me:JAY!Get out of here before I gat Nya!

Jay:*runs away screaming*I'M SORRY!

**4 Anounced hes going to marry 9 tomarrow?**

Tavia:YAY!My Cole!*glops him*

Me:I knew she'd like it.^_^

**5 Cooked you dinner?**

Me:What did you make?

Sensei:Tea

Me:That's not dinner

Sensei:It's refreshing to the soul

Me:Okay….what kind is it?

Sensei:Mint

Me:YAY!

**6 is sleeping at the beach?**

Lloyd:*mutters*My candy

Me:0_0 I'm not letting an opportunity like this pass*pulls out a marker*MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**7 confessed of being a part of your family?**

Me:How does this make sense?

LG:I don't know

Me:Well in a way this explains my mischievous personality.I'M RELATED TO LLOYD!

LG:*face palms*

**8 got into the hospital?**

Me:LG will die Nya, don't worry

Kai:Nya!

Nya;Kai!I'm fine.

Kai:How did this even happen?

Me:He tortured her*is looking for my golden weapon*

**9 made fun of your friends?**

Me:TAVIA DON'T MAKE FUN OF KAI!

Tavia:But,you call him the strawberry too.

Me:That may be but I leave him alone after that.

**10 ignored you the whole time:**

Me:I don't care I hate you

Pythor:*glares at me*

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?**

Zane:YOU SHALL NOT HARM HER!

Me:THANK YOU ZANE!PREPARE TO DIE MUNCHKIN KILLERS!

**You're on a vacation with number 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?**

Kai:I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND NOT GET HURT!

Me:I am actually surprised that I'm alive

Kai:Dumb ass

Me:Can we go to a hospital now?

Kai:Yes

**It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?**

Jay: It's a inter-dimensional teleporting thing

Me:YAY!I CAN GO TO TFA!*goes through a portal*

Tavia:NO YOU MUST TAKE ME WITH YOU!

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?**

Cole:HOLY CRAP!*goes in the house and saves me*

Me:Thank you!

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

Sensei:I advise that you not do that.

Me:*shrugs shoulders*okay

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 6's reaction?**

Lloyd:DON'T MARRY HIM!HE'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

Me:NO DUH!WHY THE HECK WOULD I MARRY PYTHOR?I LIKE NINJA!

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

LG:Would it make it better if I killed him?

Me:*sniffs*Yes

**You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm you down?**

Nya:Carmen!HE'S DEAD!

Me:oh ya

Nya:*face palms*

**You compete in some tournament. How does 9 support you?**

Tavia:JUST KILL THE DECEPTICON ALREADY!

Me:NO THAT IS NOT HOW I ROLL!

(We are playing Fall of Cybertron)

**You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?**

Pythor:SHUT UP!

Me:*twists at an unnatural angle*

Tavia:I think someone put a drug in her pancakes.

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

Me:Well actually it's 2,but Zane is really nice and innocent.

**2 tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9. Your reaction?**

Tavia:GO AWAY I DON'T LIKE YOU!

Kai:YOU ARE ANNOYING!

Tavia:I KNOW!*slams door in his face*

Me:I do not know what to make of the situation.

**You're dating number 3 and introduce him/her to your parents. Will they get along?**

Jay:But I'm dating Nya

Mom:So you're a ninja?

Dad:*puts on a pokerface*

My little sister:JAY!*glops him*

**Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?**

Tavia:But I like Zane

Me:*sighs*First you liked Cole then you like Zane make up your mind!

Cole:Does anyone love me?

Kai:She could feed you to them*points to rabid Cole fan girls*

Cole:Nope I'm loved

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?**

Me:But they're related

**6 appears to be a player, he/she breaks many hearts. What do you do?**

Me:LLOYD!YOU MAY HAVE A MAN BODY BUT MENTALLY YOU ARE STILL A KID!

Lloyd:But I don't like girls

Me:Do you like guys?

Lloyd:NO!

**You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

LG:It looks like an afro

Me:Eh

**Number 8 thinks he'll/she'll never get a girlfriend/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?**

Nya:But I'm dating Jay

Me:Exactly

**Number 9 gives you a bagel. Do you eat it?**

Me:YAY! A BAGEL!NOM!  
Tavia:HERE IS THE PB!

**10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he/she stay?**

Me:3...2..1

Pythor:*slithers out of the building*TOO MANY DISGUSTING HUMANS!THEY KEPT TOUCHING ME!

Me:That will never get old

**1 offers you a CD. Considering his/her tastes, do you listen to it?**

Zane:Its Celtic Music.

Me:Celtic Women?

Zane:Yes

Me:YAY!

**2 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?**

Nya:Kai?

Kai:Life is dead

Me:0-0 NO!I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!*throws Kai his ninja suit*

Kai:But its red

Me:RED IS AWSOME PUT IT ON NOW!

**3 told 6 she started her period**

Lloyd:I AM A BOY!

**4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7.**

Tavia:COLE!WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE AND I WOULD NEVER DATE LG!But I would like the salmon though.

**6 got high.**

Lloyd:Whoa this stuff is awesome!

Me:LLOYD GIVE ME THAT BAG NOW!

**7 Comes up to you wearing a big pink dress. What's your reaction?**

Me:*dies of laughing*

LG:*growls at me*

**8 reads your fanfictions and complains. What is it about?**

Nya:You had to go by the story line and let me get captured huh?

Me:I WAS BRAINDEAD!

**9 can't stand 1, so how does he/she get his/her revenge when 1 spills Soda all over him/her?**

Tavia:But I like Zane,well actually it was an acident and I apologized so we're good.

**10 starts working at a bar**

Me:Pythor surrounded by drunk people*smirks and takes out a video camera*This will be fun.

**1 comes in and tells you she's pregnant from 2**

Me:ZANE YOUR PREGNANT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!AND KAI!*slaps him and curses at him*

Zane:But I'm not-

Me:*slams door in his face*

Kai:OW!WE NEVER DID ANYTHING!

**Number 3 decides to go swimming. Do you go with him/her?**

Me:Nah

Jay:oh okay

**4 and 7 compete on DDR. Who wins?**

Me:Cole!DUH!HE DANCES LIKE A BOSS!

**5 is having a birthday party and he/she picks a theme. What is it?**

Sensei:COTTON CANDY!

Me:I WILL DYE MY HAIR PINK!

**6 and 1 have a deep conversation. What is it most likely about?**

Me:uh training?I have no idea.

**7 stalks 9 home. 10 sees this. What does he/she do?**

Pythor:You are aware that Garmadon is stalking you right?

Tavia:No

**8 buys a computer. What is the first thing he/she does on it?**

Me:I have no idea


End file.
